1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for an automatic exposure control camera (AE camera).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there are known and used AE cameras in which the element to be controlled in shutter priority AE mode is automatically changed over from lens aperture to shutter speed to broaden the controllable range of exposure when the aperture value necessary for the optimum exposure is out of the range of aperture controllable by automatic control. Also, there are known AE cameras in which, when programmed AE mode is selected, both lens aperture and shutter speed are automatically controlled within the programmed range but only the shutter speed is controlled if the aperture value necessary at that time is out of the controllable range (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,755). In either case, the mode automatically changed over to in this particular state is different from that which the operator has intentionally selected. Therefore, it is desired that such automatic change-over, if made, be indicated to the operator in clearly visible display form. Otherwise it may lead the photographer to misunderstanding of the exposure control mode at taking. As a result, the photographer may fail to take good pictures or to catch good shutter chance.